


Lolita-第三章-电脑

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 惹，放个敏感外链





	Lolita-第三章-电脑

**Author's Note:**

> 就……ooc慎的外链

第三章-电脑

[Geri，你好

我已经找到了房子，这里环境还不错，附近没什么人，当然，在这样一座海岛上这也是无可厚非的……我最近过得不错，但是，只有一件事情让我不知所措……我没办法在电话里说出口。还是这栋房子，它的主人之一是一个18岁的男孩，他和我分享住所。我已经在这儿住了两周，一切都很好，除了，除了……

我想，我被这个少年迷得神魂颠倒了。我完全失去了理智……甚至我搞不清楚他是不是在刻意地勾引我。天哪，这话就像是推卸责任的性犯罪犯人，但我是认真的！我现在处在疯狂的边缘，我每时每刻都像大学的球赛之夜那么亢奋，更可怕的是这里永远只有我和他独处，而我们俩没有一个人能意识到问题的严重性，实际上，我觉得我们俩都乐在其中，说不定他比我还更享受一点……

当然，或许你觉得这没什么。他成年了，就算我们发生什么也无所谓。但我只会在这儿住一年，而他，他的很多表现还不成熟，我却已经过于疯狂了，我不能让他走进我的圈内，这会毁了我们两个……]

“Leo，”Cristiano捧着一大袋蔬菜，门口摇摇晃晃地走来，“你在做什么？”

Messi快速地保存了邮件，然后关闭页面：“处理一些……工作。”

“哦吼，”他莫名其妙地笑得停不下来，“说起来，我还不知道你是做什么的呢？”他径直走进厨房，把蔬菜放在台面上，Leo注意到他没有穿鞋和袜子，赤裸着双足，“运动员吗？”

“你怎么会这么想？”Leo问，紧张地看着白色短裤的Cristiano走到他的身边。

Cris耸耸肩：“嗯……你很强壮？”他孩子气地皱起鼻子，然后咯咯直笑，“而且我想不出有什么原因会让人跑到这个岛上来，或许你是度假中的运动员？”

Leo也笑了笑：“你猜错了。”他想起身去厨房倒杯水，“我没那么光鲜，我是个旅游公司的员工。”

他没能顺利地离开，因为Cris一手搭着他的肩膀，半边身体压在他的手臂上，扬着下巴示意了一下电脑：“我可以看看吗？”

“什么？”

“拜托你，Leo，求你，我的电脑扔在本土了，求你，我什么都可以为你做的。”

他总是这样随口祈求别人，显出一种被宠坏了的有恃无恐的样子。而Leo总是屈服，他最受不了别人求他尤其当这个别人是Cristiano Ronaldo时。

“好吧。”他胡乱点点头，“你为什么不寄——哦——上帝啊……”

Cris自然地坐在了他的大腿上。他的腿慢慢伸展，赤裸的足心顺着Messi的小腿一路滑下，最终轻轻踩在他的脚上。他的屁股落在一个很危险的地方，Leo不得不一手卡着Cris的髋骨防止他突然动作引起任何尴尬，而Cris则十分淡然地就着这个姿势点开了浏览器。

Leo觉得自己在发抖。

“别这样，Cris。”他克制着声音，“你很重。你……你不是小孩了，上帝啊，你甚至比我还高呢！”

Cris回过头。他深色的眼睛显得尤为意味深长，他噙着一丝微笑，慢慢地倚了过来，他的胳膊搭在Leo的肩膀上，圈住他的脖子，他的眼睛，他的睫毛，他的重量，他的温度，他的存在，他让Leo头晕目眩。

Cris停住了。他的唇几乎贴在Messi的鼻尖，他垂着睫毛，有点楚楚可怜的意味：“我不明白，Leo。”

Leo的胳膊真实地哆嗦起来了，他死死地钳住Cris的腰。

“你也知道我不是个小孩了，那为什么你总是用对孩子的态度对我呢？”

“不……”Leo的声音满是欲望，他尽全力让自己不至于失态，“你什么……什么意思……？”

Cris轻声笑着，他的唇若有若无地掠过Leo的眉心、眼角、脸颊——嘴唇：“从第一次见面，我就知道你喜欢我。我也喜欢你，Leo，为什么你不跟我说呢？”

Leo如遭雷击：“Cris，你知道自己在说什么吗？我比你大不到20岁呢！”

Cris嘲弄地嗤笑，他滚烫的呼吸吐在Leo冰冷的唇上：“难道会有人怀疑你是恋童癖吗？拜托，这个世界上除了你，根本没人会觉得我是小孩好吗？”

他是对的，Cristiano个头高挑，四肢修长有力，神态早熟，看起来完全是个成熟的青年。

但Leo还是挣扎着：“不……你误会了，Cris……”

Cristiano没再废话，他猛地吻上了Leo的嘴唇。

他的嘴唇那么炽热，他的唇微张，灵活的舌挑逗着Leo的齿关和软舌，这个吻是这么甜蜜，这么疯狂，Messi像被抽干了力气，模糊地呻吟了一下，他屈服了，面对Cris，他总是屈服的那个。Cristiano的吻具有少年人特有的蛮横，他在Leo的唇上辗转着，换了个姿势，跨坐在Leo身上，微微低下头索求着年长者的吻。

年长者终于决定回馈他。

Leo抬起手按住他的后脑，强硬地把Cris禁锢在这个吻中。他给予的是成年人风格的吻，他情色地吮吸着Cris的舌，掠夺他的每次呼吸，舌头模拟着某种猥亵的运动在Cristiano的嘴里抽插。Cris在他的膝盖上颤抖起来，试图逃离，但Leo用力地把他压向了自己的胯部，他的挺立的欲望。Cristiano睁开眼，他的眼眶湿透了，泪津津的，眉毛拧在一块儿，说不出是惊恐还是兴奋的恳求。Leo的手在他的脊背上来回爱抚，即使隔着T恤也能感到那种极致的侵略性。

一吻终了。屋子里只听见两人粗重的喘气声。

Cristiano在哭。

他漂亮的眼睛湿透了，眼泪不停地涌出，看起来让人既想温柔地舔去他的泪痕，又让人想干脆把他弄坏，让他痛哭失声。他浑身无力地腻在Leo身上，含着泪讨好地舔着Leo的耳侧。Leo搂着他，温柔地抚摸他颤抖的背部，在他耳边用葡语轻声安慰着，虽然他的甜蜜的痛苦还没有解决。

这个时候Leo才注意到，刚刚Cristiano播放了一首哀伤的西班牙语情歌。

在这忧郁的调子里，窗户透过的金色的阳光仿佛实物般落在地板上，Cris松开手，在Leo略显震惊的目光中滑了下去，跪在他的面前。

Cris拉开了他的裤链。

Leo仰起头，无声地呻吟，他一只手附在那个满是黑色卷毛的后脑上，另一只手遮着自己的眼睛。阳光很烈，他没有开空调，电脑的风扇声，遥远的鸟鸣声，吮吸的啧啧水声……一切都变得很远，Messi像回到了他的大学年代，回到了那个晚上，他晃过整条后防线，抬脚射门。

他听到世界在为他欢呼，他耳鸣不止。

Leo射在了Cris的脸上。

Cris抬起那张满是泪水和精液的英俊的脸，他的睫毛上挂着白浊，他还在流泪，看起来既淫乱又可怜。但他对着Leo很放肆地笑了笑：“我是最棒的，对不对？”

Leo充满怜爱地抚摸他的脸颊，这一瞬，他的心和灵魂完全属于这个人，爱让人失去理智。

———————————————————————————————

Cristiano去洗脸的时候，Leo重新编辑邮件。他把所有关于Cris的内容删了个干净。

[Geri，你好

我已经找到了房子，这里环境还不错，附近没什么人，当然，在这样一座海岛上这也是无可厚非的……我最近过得不错，不用担心我了。我喜欢马德里的阳光，它让我重回青春。]

他点击发送。

阳光很好，电脑里还在放着那首西班牙情歌。


End file.
